Just Sit
by spacecadet1922
Summary: Random JC fluffiness... oneshot, I posted it earlier but due to technical difficulties, it didn't show up.


_So I already posted this as Just Sit, but it's not showing up at all, and I really don't know what happened, so I am reposting it! Enjoy! And let me know which of my JCs you like better (I think that I like this one more)_

Two weeks after their wedding, they moved into their house- wraparound porch, backyard, fence- the whole thing. She said it was too big; that they didn't need all that extra space for just the two of them. He told her that he'd let her have a computer gadgets room all to herself, and that maybe it wouldn't always be just the two of them. She said it was too far away from CTU, and he told her that they could drive together and save gas. She said that she loved the house and loved him, and he said, "I know."

He insisted on carrying her over the threshold, but she said that it was a stupid idea and wouldn't let him, so he picked her up anyway and carried her inside. She said that he was inside now, so would he please hurry up and put her down, but he kept her in his arms and kissed her, and she didn't complain.

He took her into the family room, where, sitting among cardboard boxes, was a big leather chair with a bow tied around it. He set her down and she turned to him, looking confused. "Did you buy that?"

He nodded.

"What's it for?"

He shrugged. "Consider it a housewarming gift for you from me."

"No, I got the present part. What'll we do with it?"

He laughed and put his arms around her. "Well, if you ever stop moving and decide to relax for just one minute, you could sit in it."

She told him he was nuts and why wouldn't the couch work for sitting in, but two nights later, he caught her cross-legged in the chair with her laptop, typing away. He had been about to ask her if she was coming to bed soon, but instead he stood there on the fourth stair from the top for a minute and watched her.

One night, when he had been away at a conference for nine days, and they had both missed each other, she picked him up at the airport, they drove home, and the second they were in the door, he pulled her into the chair, because it was closer than the bedroom. He was fairly certain that their first child had been conceived that night, but she made him swear that he would never tell the baby that story.

In her sixth month of pregnancy, they ran into Audrey Raines while they were in Washington, D.C. on business. In the car later, Chloe commented that Audrey looked good; that she was skinny, and Jack told her that she wasn't fat, she was pregnant, and he thought she was beautiful anyway.

When their baby girl was born, they named her after Michelle Dessler. Chloe sat in the chair and fed her, and Jack sat in the chair and rocked her to sleep. Sometimes he even sang to her, which Chelle loved and Chloe thought was adorable.

Sixteen years later, they stood at the doorway of their house. They had thought about moving when their fourth child was born, but they hadn't. It was even closer to work now that they had quit at CTU. He put his arm around her, watching the boys playing soccer on the front lawn. She said that she could hardly believe that their little girl was going to prom, and he just nodded, then took her inside and sat with her in the chair and talked until it was time to put the boys to bed. At ten-thirty, she said that he should come to bed; that they could watch TV or something until she got home, but he stayed rooted in the chair and told her that he'd wait here; that he didn't want to fall asleep before she came home. At eleven o'clock, he got out of the chair and began pacing, and at eleven-thirty, she came home, smiling, and he was happy because she was happy.

Their kids always hated it when she sat in his lap; it grossed them out. Sometimes they did it just to annoy the kids. But it was also a ritual- they'd come home from work, and she'd sit in his lap in the chair and they'd talk- about why she was annoyed with her secretary, about how fast the kids were growing up, about the haircut she said he needed.

She said that this old chair was looking pretty shabby; that maybe they should get rid of it. He said that she'd never be able to do it. And she said, "I know."


End file.
